vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Bavmorda (Willow)
Summary Queen Bavmorda (simply known as Bavmorda) is the main antagonist of the 1988 fantasy film Willow, and its adaptations in novels, comic books and videogames. She is an extremely powerful sorceress and the despotic monarch of the country of Nockmaar, bent on taking over the world of Andowyne, whose attempts to destroy the baby prophesized to end her rule lead to her downfall. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-B with telekinesis and lightning, Unknown with Environmental Destruction Name: Bavmorda Origin: Willow (1988) Gender: Female Age: likely in her 60's Classification: Demon Queen (Novel), Sorceress, Evil Queen Powers and Abilities: Magic, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance to Magic, Resurrection, as alluded to when Fin Raziel was searching her body to see if she died, Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (She is an old woman but can fight hand to hand, as shown when she grappled for an extended time with Fin Raziel), Wall level with telekinesis and lightning (She has destroyed a wall with her lightning bolts), Unknown environmental destruction with her weather manipulation, as seen during the final battle between herself and Fin Raziel. Speed: Above Average Human (Her spell casting is quick and precise) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Athlete Class (She defeated Fin Raziel in a long hand to hand combat despite being weakened by the Ritual of Oblivion.) Durability: At least Wall level (In the novel she took many severe wounds, lacerations and spell attacks without dying or even slowing down. Examples of these attacks were being frozen alive in ice, and being cut repeatedly with sharp weapons) Stamina: Extremely high (Despite being visibly tired from the Ritual of Oblivion, she still managed to fight for an extended period of time in a rain storm grappling with Fin Raziel for Cherlindrea's Wand, this being even after the spell casting duel) Range: At least tens Kilometers with her spells and curses (She turned an entire army of hundreds of soldiers and knights into pigs, and the entire country of Tir Asleen into quartz crystal.) Standard Equipment: Her crown and robes, and the Malatrium, a book of evil magical rituals and spells Intelligence: Extremely High (She is a master of many different spells she has been learning since literal infanthood. She also apparently had a good understanding of politics and military tactics, presiding over the government of a kingdom for many years and commanding a vast army which she controlled effortlessly. She also knows how to create monsters like albino toads, death dogs, and maybe trolls) Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fireballs which consume enemies on contact. In the novel, no Bavmorda conjured them, but in the film Bavmorda takes the tip of a candle wick and flings it at her target. Telekinesis which moves objects or people with her mind alone. Lightning bolts which are capable of striking through stone walls. It's unknown if this spell needs incantation or not. Curses, she can change her enemies into pigs by calling them pigs. She can apparently cause one target to transform into a pig with only an insult, but her curse on Galadoorn's army required a magic spell. Animation of cauldrons into living servants. A lightning bolt strikes the target, and the target animates in order to serve Bavmorda. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Willow Category:Tier 9 Category:Movie Characters